tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Shiori Inoue
'Shiori Inoue '''is a Tsaesci girl from Akavir and the daughter of a low ranking magistrate. Shiori fled to Tamriel when she freed some Tamrielic sailors out of pity for them. She is a supporting character of Mists of the Rising Sun. Kasumi and Ren have went to Tamriel to recover Shiori to be tried for her crimes, which is what gave the opportunity for the Ka Po Tun to attack and led to the two of them to be stranded on Tamriel. Shiori later carries the baggage for Kasumi and Ren as their servant girl, to pay for her crimes towards the Tsaesci state, since Kasumi was unwilling to execute her on the spot. She is promised amnesty if Kasumi and Ren are able to stop the Ka Po Tun in Tamriel. Biography Shiori was born as one of the many children of a district magistrate in the Tsaesci controlled portions of Akavir. Her father was only a low ranking civil servant, but they had enough to live a comfortable life. Shiori was a rather ordinary girl and was given a basic education and some self defense classes. Other than that, she wasn't really accorded any special attention, since her path in life was meant to be a simple one where she became a low ranking official and married an equally mediocre man. Shiori didn't actually aim to be anyone amazing when she grew up, studying enough to simply pass the Imperial exams to become a district magistrate much like her own father in the most uneventful manner possible. This led to Shiori having rather shallow knowledge of most matters, since she didn't aim very high in the first place. Shiori's kindness also led to her wanting to give back to the people with her own mediocre abilities, so she simply did what was necessary. As part of her self defense included learning Spirit Pressure, since almost all Tsaesci had some knowledge of such, Shiori actually did learn how to use the basics of such a skill. The rest of her knowledge is mostly concerning values and administration, so she has little experience in surviving alone in a land which she does not understand. Shiori does eventually come to understand how to live in Tamriel and independently, though, after spending an extended time there. Personality Shiori is kind to a fault, even more so than Kasumi. Her unwillingness to let innocents die was what led her to free sailors from Tamriel who were captured by the Tsaesci and imprisoned under the care of her father. This led to a treason charge being placed on her and forced her to escape Akavir to Tamriel. Shiori's compassion wasn't repaid, since she was abandoned by the sailors when she came to Tamriel and had to make her own living, mostly as an odd job worker. Shiori is a rather timid person who does not like to fight, although this is partially because she is not physically strong and her use of Spirit Pressure is quite poor compared to more skilled Spirit Pressure users in Akavir. In Tamriel, she does not hesitate to protect herself if necessary and her skills are adequate for dealing with most threats. However, she retains her mild mannered personality. Her confidence has improved somewhat after learning skills and powers under Ren and Kasumi, so Shiori does not fear normal people in Tamriel anymore. Shiori is also easily scared by things and her instinct towards most threats is to cower and escape rather than fight head on. She also tends to be quite a lazy person outside of serving Kasumi, giving her another incentive to avoid conflict of any kind. After following Kasumi for a while, though, Shiori is a bit more proactive, especially when her powers have grown in strength. Shiori's rigid adherence to the Tsaesci customs are able to overcome her timid nature. When it comes to serving Kasumi, Shiori can be uncompromising and stern to those who violate the Tsaesci customs. While she would not have such courage normally, it presents itself whenever Kasumi or Ren is targeted by offensive behaviour. She puts her duty to the Tsaesci crown over herself. Shiori therefore has no qualms about taking attacks meant for Kasumi even if she feels fear mentally. Shiori is actually a loyal friend and she has no intention of betraying Kasumi and Ren to run away, despite her sensibilities telling her it would be better this way. She feels regret for her treasonous actions towards the Tsaesci state. She is also quite strict with following Tsaesci custom, such as never sitting in Kasumi's presence unless allowed to do so when in full view of the general public. As she is still young, Shiori isn't a very sensitive person towards others. Shiori may say things that would agitate others as slips of her tongue if she she not careful in choosing her words. She isn't an innately abrasive person but she often says the wrong thing. This is because she is not innately very intelligent with her word choices. Shiori is easily contented with what she has and does not strive constantly towards greater heights. While she actually has a high compatibility with Spirit Pressure cultivation and improvement, her lack of effort towards acquisition of new techniques and greater powers limited her growth towards such areas. Shiori being easily contented also means she doesn't demand much from others and she generally will not ask for difficult requests. Appearance Like a normal, mundane Tsaesci, Shiori has black eyes and black hair. Her eyes are large, with long eyelashes and a outward slant, along with double eyelids. Shiori's eyebrows are quite thin and gently arched. Shiori has childlike facial features, such as a dainty nose, and an overall rounded face shape. Her eyes are not deep set and she has relatively flat cheekbones, typical of the Tsaesci. Shiori has a small mouth and slim jaw, giving her a rather soft, nonthreatening look. Her cheeks are also rounded and lead to a small, sharp chin, which makes her look like a young girl in spite of her true age. As with almost all Tsaesci, she has fair skin. Shiori is not actually very tall, standing at only 5'3" (160 cm), which makes her somewhat shorter than the average Tsaesci woman. She does have a voluptuous figure in contrast to her height, her narrow waist contrasting against her large bust and wide hips. The Tsaesci consider Shiori to be disproportionate, so Shiori is not considered physically attractive in Akavir by many despite her considerable natural beauty. In Tamriel, most take her for a well developed young girl because of her neotenous features and strange, almost exotic looks. Hence Shiori has escaped harassment by most normal people. As Shiori practiced her Spirit Pressure abilities and improved her cultivation, her cute, childlike features started to transform into something slightly more mature and elegant. She also gained a taller, slimmer body that has more harmonious proportions. Powers and Abilities Shiori started out already able to use some Spirit Pressure. She is capable of firing Spirit Needle and knows some basic abilities such as how to heal another. Her expertise in this area didn't begin as very good, since these skills are rather basic for any Spirit Pressure practitioner. Shiori does have a disproportionately strong Spirit Pressure for a user of her level, though, as she has a natural affinity for Spirit Pressure Cultivation and she has practiced her basic techniques even after she finished her foundation level refinement. Shiori's ability to release her Spirit Pressure was originally poor until Ren Mikogami taught her proper control of Spirit Pressure. Her Spirit Pressure is actually strong enough to generate winds even with just basic cultivation, which places her as above average within the ranking of Spirit Pressure cultivators. The physical strength that Shiori's mastery of Spirit Pressure grants her is considerable. She can easily outrun a galloping horse for prolonged periods or break bones and weaker weapons with a punch. Shiori's durability and regenerative abilities are far greater than a normal person, allowing her to survive attacks that would be fatal to someone unable to use Spirit Pressure. She can recover her entire magicka pool in a short time. Shiori can also carry weights that are heavier than her own body mass without slowing down. Shiori's broken bones and torn muscles also reset themselves into the correct positions and heal up flawlessly within a short time, much like any other Tsaesci Spirit Pressure user. Even terrible external wounds heal up within an hour, leaving no scar. Shiori originally had no knowledge of Akaviri Movement Techniques and hence could only run as fast as her Spirit Pressure enhanced strength and stamina will allow her. Kasumi later taught her how to use the Sky Stepping Techniques of the Tsaesci to improve her mobility. Shiori is therefore capable of running and jumping off thin air and changing direction mid air. She was later able to use the ''Senriho ability that Kasumi and Ren frequently use to quickly cross short distances. Shiori has trouble forming her Spirit Sword, since she has strong doubts about what kind of weapon she really wants. Shiori was only taught basic unarmed combat in Akavir by her family tutor and she initially lacked anything useful for fighting against a strong opponent or for weapon utilization. Kasumi Itsuka taught her the basics on how to fight using a sword after taking her as a servant. Shiori's skills at both unarmed combat and swordsmanship have improved steadily with help from Kasumi and Ren, so she is capable of fending for herself reasonably well. Against people without supernatural enhancement, Shiori can defeat them easily because of the difference in physical ability. Even against those with supernatural enhancement, Shiori can defeat them with some effort, especially if she gets the drop on them. Equipment Shiori originally carried no weapons and protected herself with her Spirit Pressure enhanced strength and Spirit Needle attacks. She received a normal iron sword from the Vigilants of Stendarr after Ren requested for one. This weapon was later destroyed when she fought a vampire alongside Kasumi. Shiori later received a magic sword from Eldric Bellamont. This sword has unique properties when used to fight the undead, spirits, ghosts and daedra, doing a lot of extra damage to them by virtue of its unique alloy construction and the enchantment on it. Shiori wears the clothing of Tamriel, having sold her Akaviri clothing when she arrived since she didn't have the means to maintain something like that and nobody in Tamriel had the materials to fix it should it spoil. She normally dresses in a plain dress of varying colors. Trivia *Having lived in Tamriel for a while, Shiori is far more familiar with Tamrielic culture than either Ren or Kasumi. Notably, she is acquainted with their food and religion. *Shiori is known not to be a picky eater and generally can eat anything, so long as it hasn't gone bad. *Shiori likes to sleep and does not mind bad sleeping conditions, so long as she can actually fall asleep. *Shiori always addresses Ren as young master and Kasumi as young mistress. She strongly believes that they are a couple despite Kasumi's repeated denials. Category:Echoes of the Orient Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tsaesci Category:Spirit Pressure User